Love is not a game
by High Gaurdian
Summary: Don meets a sweet woman who isn't afraid to laugh, but things get complicated when some bad guys roll into town...
1. Chapter 1

**So I havn't forgotten about my stories, I am just really byusy with my studies... Law is so not for whimps... I will update my other stories in probably a month (not all at once, duh hehe)**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED LOYAL READERS!**

**This is my first CSI fic and please be kind... be kind and nicely show out mistakes which I can rectify in the next chapters.**

**I do not own anything about CSI. At all. **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Nandi was jogging along one of the more quiet roads in Central Park with Katie on her leash running along just a few steps in front of her owner. Nandi looked up and frowned, "Katie we should probably head home unless we want to get wet…" The clouds have been growing dark faster than what Nandi had expected.

Katie looked back to her owner, shaking her head slightly as if to say, 'why couldn't we have gone earlier?' The Great Peruvian just shook her body and dutifully stayed next to her owner's side. Nandi rolled her eyes and they turned around, jogging back along the path.

Don was mumbling angrily to himself. He had needed some time to himself after the suspect they had been interrogating had angered him to a point where he himself was afraid that he'd cause permanent injury to the man.

"Fucking bastard…" Don said loudly.

"Well that doesn't sound very nice?" A female voice said to his right. Looking up, his eyes met the greenest eyes he's yet to see… His heart skipped a beat as he took in the tall leggy blonde standing in front of him with her large white dog sitting at her feet.

"Yah well the guy deserves to be called much worse." Don grimaced and then shook his head, "Sorry about that, anger talkin'" He smiled his trademark smile at the woman and wondered why she would stop to talk to him.

She laughed softly, "I know the feeling… But unfortunately I have to go before the rain soaks me… I am sure I will see you around, Detective…" She winked and walked off, leaving Don to frown until he realised she could see his badge on his belt…

'Damit! Run after her and get her name! Or something!' Don ran after the blonde who was jogging a couple of yards ahead of him. He had to run to catch up to her, but she noticed him next to her and stopped, turning around and laughed, "I didn't do anything illegal now did I?" She smiled brightly, her green eyes looking into his blue one's.

"Not at all, but for some reason I think I would like to get to know you?" Don smiled at her. She laughed again, "And prey tell why is that?" Don smirked, noting she spoke without an accent, "Maybe because most people tend to run and hide when I'm in a bad mood… Fuck, sorry about this I have no idea where my head is I just thought to catch up to you and talk to you and now you think I'm some freak who's going to stalk you and…" He stopped as he noticed she was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked her with a frown and a confused smile on his face. Nandi smiled and held out her hand, "My name is Nandi Kleyn and you are?" She smiled serenely at him and waited for him to shake her hand. Don laughed, "Name's Don Flack…" Katie licked Don's right hand. Don pulled his hand back and laughed along with Nandi when he saw the dog looking on as if she did nothing wrong, "Sorry, Katie loves giving out sloppy kisses!" Nandi laughed.

Don shook his head and laughed, "It's no problem…" Nandi smiled at him, "I really should be going before the rain starts… Give me your phone quickly?" Don looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but took out his phone. "Don't worry, I won't nick your phone Detective…" Nandi rolled her eyes and took the phone from Don. She quickly typed in her number and saved it, handing it back to Don.

"You are welcome to call me… If I don't answer, I'm just busy at work, you can leave me a message ok?" She smiled at Don. Don laughed, "Thanks, I guess we both should go before we end up soaked to the bone?" Nandi smiled… "That we should… Will see you around Detective Don Flack…" She smiled one last time at him before jogging off.

Don smiled. That wasn't his smoothest moment ever, but hey! He at least got her number. Just as he was about to enter his SUV, the rain started falling down in buckets. He frowned and hoped that Nandi would be alright, berating himself for letting her run off into rain.

"Ma's gonna kill me if she finds out!"

Nandi luckily had gotten herself and Katie into her own SUV and onto the road just as the rain started falling.

Nandi laughed softly to herself, throwing a look over at Katie who was laying on the back seats, "Well sweetie, this afternoon didn't turn out all that bad?" All she got in return was a deep moan coming from Katie.

Nandi just rolled her eyes and put the radio on. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow and she really did need a good night's rest.

Don walked into Mac's office and went to sit on one of the chairs waiting for him to finish his call.

"So I guess I presume correctly that you feel better now?" Mac asked when he ended his call. Don looked over at Mac, "Never been better," Don smirked and took the file Mac handed him. "That's the information they could gather so far, maybe that would help some with the second round of interrogation?"

Don mocked saluted Mac and went off to go screw up the suspect's prospects of getting away. Don entered the hall leading to the interrogation room and had a smirk etched on his face.

One of the rookie cops turned to Danny who was standing next to him, waiting for Don to return, "Does a walk always calm him down like that?"

Danny looked over at the rookie and pulled a face, "Remind me, who are you again?" He shook his head and left to follow Don.

The next night found the group sitting at Sullivan's. They had finished the case they had been working on the last three days and decided to start the weekend of with a bang. Don had confessed to Danny about meeting Nandi on his walk yesterday after the third beer but Danny couldn't believe Don that he let a looker run off without setting a date. "At least you got her number," Danny remarked. Lindsay had overheard the conversation and lightly punched her husband on his arm. He gave her an incredulous look. "Why are you now being mean to me?" Lindsay just rolled her eyes and went back to the conversation Mac and Stella were having.

"I'll call her this weekend if that would satisfy you?"

But before Danny could reply, Don caught the news which was on. He turned to look at the TV in the corner of the bar, near their table. The reporter was in front of City Hall and he couldn't make out what was being said. But then the mayor was on. He was speaking and then the camera fell on a new face…

Nandi…

"So that's how the new Prosecutor the ICJ sent looks?" Stella commented from her spot next to Mac. Danny noticed Don's facial expression was blank, "Bro you alright?" Don briefly looked at Danny, "Yeah let's just say I met her face-to-face…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own CSI or any other known brand names, quotes or any such that can be recognised. I am not making any money from this.**

**Thank you to those who are reading this story, I appreciate it! Also a big thanks goes out to my two reviewers. Please feel free to review, even anonymously if you so wish.**

**So, without further rambling on my part…**

**xOxO**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nandi was walking to her new desk… Touching the large leather chairs… Glancing at the dark wood desk… She went to stand in front of the large window of her office and looked out, her reflection looking back at her.

"This better not have been a mistake…" Just as she sat down in her chair, her phone rang on her desk.

"Kleyn."

xoxo

* * *

Don was just coming out of interrogation with Angell following behind him, when Davies passed him, "If you want to see any of that chocolate, I suggest you hurry to your desk 'cause I aint protecting it no more!"

Don lifted an eyebrow and quickly made his way to his desk. There on his desk was a small wrapped basket with a variety of chocolates in and a large blue bow. Tied to the bow was a small gold card. Don walked over with Jess still following him.

"What's with the sugary goodness?" She asked, half glaring at him.

Don shrugged and opened the card…

_Detective Donald Flack _

_I think we didn't have that great a first meeting on Friday, so now here I am, being the possibly insane one, asking you if we could meet up again?_

_By the way, just so you know, I asked the Police Commisioner's office to locate you, seeing that I did not have your number, so no need to worry that I stalked you or something! Here's me sounding weird and laughing at myself!_

_Let me know if you can spare me an hour or two tonight? I have reservations at Le Bernarin(155 West 51__st__ street) for tonight at 19:30… _

_I hope to see you then!_

_Nandi_

Don looked at his watch, 11:17. Early enough. His shift ended at three in anyway so that would leave him enough time to get to his apartment, take a shower and maybe get an hour or two sleep in before heading to the place.

Don looked at the address again. 'Damn, so I need to wear a suit tonight as well?'

Don sat down and finished the last paper work of the case they just closed. He also had to take some forms over to the lab about the vic. Just as Don got up to head to the lab, he grabbed hold of the basket and took it with him. Knowing that if he left in unattended it would be empty when he got back.

He went to put the basket in his locker before heading to the elevator. Pulling out his phone he looked up Nandi's number.

'_This Nandi Kleyn, I am unavailable at the moment so please leave me a message and I will get back to you.'_

"Hey Nandi, it's Don. Just called to say I'll see you tonight and thanks for the invite. Will talk later then."

Don looked at his phone. It wasn't often a woman asked him out. Hell, a woman has never gone out of her way before to ask him out. At least none of the women in this city.

Don popped his head into the lab where Danny and Lindsay were busy.

"So what are you two getting up to?" He asked the couple.

Danny looked over to him, "Good! You'll take my side! Don, she wants to paint our room green and beige! Please tell her that beige is just white that got dirty?" Lindsay punched her husband on his arm and looked at him with an upset face, "It isn't! And it would look great!" She rolled her eyes and also looked over at Don.

Don raised his hands, "Nah ah. I am not getting involved with the paint thing again! Last time it had me repainting your lounge along with Danny because the colours didn't work! I am not getting involved again! 'sides," Don said, walking to one of the empty tables, leaning against it with his arms folded, "I want to have my sanity in check when I go on my date tonight."

Danny and Lindsay both had their eyes glued on Don.

"With whom?" Lindsay demanded to know. Just as long as it wasn't another bimbo or a bitch snd this time somebody decent, she would be happy for their friend.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you actually called the blonde prosecutor up and already made a date?" Danny asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Don frowned, "Actually no. She is the one who asked me on a date." He said, one of his eyebrows arched as he looked at his friends.

"Seriously dude? That's just weird." Danny exclaimed. Lindsay clapped him on his shoulder and he gave her a mock wounded glare. "Who's this blonde my oaf of a husband…" 'HEY!' "is talking about?" Lindsay asked.

Don laughed at the couple's antics. "I met her on Friday when she was out jogging with her dog in Central Park." Don said smiling at Lindsay.

"Yeh and what Flack neglected to mention was that she is the ICJ prosecutor the mayor was raving about on the news this weekend." Danny said. Lindsay looked from her husband back to don with her eyebrows lifted.

"Really?" She asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah. She seems really nice though. Plus she's sweet on the eyes that one…" He smiled at Lindsay.

Danny huffed, "Dude, one, she is a prosecutor which wouldn't be to bad to know and two, she asked you on a date! Where did she ask you to in anyway, some function with some more lawyers?"

Don laughed, "No. But I do have to wear a suit." He smirked. Lindsay was giggling, "Where are you going on the date Don?"

Don shrugged, "Le Bernarin."

Both Lindsay and Danny were looking at Don with shocked expressions. He frowned and asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Danny shook his head, "Bud just be glad you aint paying that bill tonight!"

Don rolled his eyes and was walking out the lab when he stopped and looked back, "Oh and Lindsay, she sent me a basket of chocolate which I'm willing to share with you two…" He need not say more, Lindsay was already rushing to him. Danny stood laughing at the table. His wife's pregnancy cravings for chocolate was quite something.

xoxo

* * *

Nandi smiled as she listened to the voicemail from Detective Flack. She missed his call because she was in a meeting with a judge at that point. She was worried if she had done the right thing… But when she spoke to her best friend Helen yesterday to ask for advice, she was ensured that she was not some crazy lunatic.

"Plus, I know how a detective's head works! My brothers are detectives! They love to eat!" Helen had said.

Nandi laughed and went to her desk to finish up on some document she was working on before she could finish up for the day.

Standing in front of her wardrobe with her robe on, she was trying to decide on what to wear. Katie was laying on her large pillow next to Nandi's bed wagging her tail every now and then.

"Hmmm…" Nandi took out a sea green of the shoulder knee-length chiffon dress and a pair of ballerina flats.

"Not to formal but good looking none the less!" She said, turning to Katie who in turn just wagged her tail at her owner.

Finishing her make up and touching up her fish-tail braid, Nandi gave one look at her watch and decided to get going.

As she left the apartment, she called out to Katie, "You better behave sweetie!"

She took a taxi to the restaurant, thinking it would be easier seeing that it is only a couple of blocks away from her apartment and she never drove when she consumed alcohol, no matter how little or how much.

Outside, she pulled a black wrap over her shoulders and hailed a cab.

xoxo

* * *

Don got out of the cab he took and walked over to the entrance of the restaurant. He looked at his watch. Right on time. For once.

The maître Dee smiled at him in a professional manner, "Evening sir. Reservation?" Don nodded, "I think it's under Nandi Kleyn?" The maître Dee looked down at the list, "Ah, Mr Don Flack?" Don nodded.

"Please follow miss Brown." Don smiled his thanks and followed the waiter to his table. He couldn't help but admire the restaurant. It was definitely a classy place. Not where he usually hung out and which he would normally prefer, but it looked nice. Very nice.

Then he saw her. She was sitting at their table, drinking a glass of water and looking over to the orchestra who were playing soft French melodies… She looked breath-taking… When she turned and their eyes met, it felt as though his heart skipped a beat once again.

"Detective Flack…" She smiled as she got up and moved to greet him. He smiled at her, "Miss Kleyn…" She laughed shyly and moved back to her quickly moved forward to help her. She gave him a kind smile which he returned. He went to sit across from her and smiled at her.

"Thank you for accepting my invite Detective…" Nandi started. Don laughed, "You know you can call me by my name right?" He remarked. Nandi laughed. "Well then, please call me Nandi!" The two of them shared a smile between them. The waiter gave them their menus and stood to the side to allow them some time to look over their menus.

Don looked down the menu and frowned. He did not understand much of the French cuisine listed in front of him. But he also noted there were no prices listed. Don felt a bit uncomfortable. He just wasn't one for all this high class stuff. Damit, what was he thinking agreeing to this?

"I've eaten here once before and I can recommend their speciality soup for a started and the duck for a main dish…" Nandi kindly smiled at Don. He looked up at her and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sounds good." He told her. He was nervous and Nandi caught on. After ordering their food and the waiter left, Nandi turned to Don.

"Don there's no need to feel uncomfortable. I wanted to do something special for you to say I'm sorry for running off on Friday…" Don frowned, "Why are you sorry about that? It wasn't your fault that it was going to rain."

Nandi smiled at him, "I know, but I could have handled that better. Darn it, I could have handled this better. Maybe I should have just made you a home cooked meal instead… I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable…" She said and bit her bottom lip, glancing at Don with a reddish tint in her cheeks.

Don laughed, "Yeah I'm not used to this kind of thing…" He looked at her and smiled, "Wait, you cook?" Nandi laughed, "Yes, my mother taught me…" Don joined her with laughing.

"Well," Nandi started, "I think that if you ever want to see me again after this oops, I would very much like to cook for you at some stage…" She smiled at Don. The waiter brought them their wine and poured it into the glasses. After the waiter left, Don looked at Nandi. She truly was a beautiful person and she made him laugh and feel good.

"How 'bout for our next date we cook together?" He asked her before taking a sip of wine, keeping his eyes on her.

Nandi smiled brightly, "That would be amazing!" They shared a smile.

"So I saw on the news you are a prosecutor for the ICJ. What are you doing here in New York then?" Don asked her as their main course was served.

"Well, I've been sent here to America to assist in some of the larger terrorist trials that are taking place and should start taking place soon. Basically every time a terrorist high-up on a wanted list is brought in, I will be called in to handle it along with some of the other local prosecutors." She smiled at Don, "I hope you won't go running to the hills, I can be a real Ice Bitch in court I've been told…"

Don laughed, "Nah, can see you are actually a real softy!" He smiled and couldn't help himself getting lost in her eyes.

"So from what I found out from the Commisioner's office is that you are a homicide detective?" Nandi said as she took a bite of her food.

Don laughed, "Yeah that I am. Still can't believe you found out through the Commisioner's office though!" Nandi blushed and looked down, "Yes well, I didn't think going to every precinct in the city would work all that well…" Don just laughed, "No hard feelings… And thanks for the basket." He smiled at her. Nandi looked up into his eyes and blushed, those eyes were so mesmerizing…

"It was my pleasure!" She smiled at him. They continued talking about their jobs a bit and soon enough dinner was finished. As the waiter took away her card, Don frowned, "My Ma would kill me if she knew I let you pay." Don stated.

Nandi shook her head, "No Don, this is on me. I asked you remember? Plus, my dad raised me to be independent." She smiled at him. After she had gotten her card again the two of them left the restaurant.

"Thank you for coming tonight Don, I appreciate it!" Nandi said standing in the open door of a taxi. Don smiled and stood closer to Nandi, "Thank you for inviting me…" He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her lips… The kiss was soft and sweet but it was different than what Don had experienced from other women in the past… It felt different… A good different and her perfume leaving a soft aqua smell infused with vanilla…

As he looked back at her, she was blushing slightly…

"I'll see you again soon Nandi…" He said to her as she got into the taxi. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, "I'm looking forward to it!"

Don watched the taxi leave before hailing a taxi for himself.

Unfortunately for Don, he only got another hour of sleep before he was called into office. Two dead bodies found in the trunk of a burning car…

* * *

**Review please =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Don was just about to leave the crime scene to head over to the lab when Danny hurriedly ran over and got into his SUV.

"You do know ya could have just called, instead of running like a nutcase to the car right?" Don looked at Danny with an incredulous expression on his face.

Dan smirked, "Whatever. Now drive!" Don shook his head and maneuverer the car onto the road. "Did you find any evidence that could give us a lead so far?" Don asked.

"Not sure yet. We got some powder on one of the vic's, but we'd need to confirm what it is before I can give you anything concrete. But what I can say is that I am curious to know about your date last night!" Danny said.

Don frowned, "You sound like a woman!"

Danny laughed, "Yeah right. Now stop dodging the question and answer it!"

Don shrugged but had a smile on his face, "The restaurant is definitely not somewhere I would see myself at but the food was good."

Danny's mouth was open, he was flabbergast. "Was the food good and the company crap or what?"

Don smiled his trademark smile, "Well, for our second date we are going to be cooking together."

Danny whistled, "Well guess it wasn't that bad then seeing that you are going on a second date then!"

Don threw Danny a dark look but the smile was still stuck on his face.

"So did you at least get some last night?" Danny enquired.

Don stopped at a red light, "Not that THAT is any of your business, but no. It was a good night which we ended with a kiss."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "And you said I sound like a woman?"

* * *

As the elevator opened, a tall blonde with an air of no-nonsense authority around her, stepped off. Her hair in a French roll, black stilettos, black knee-length dress and a serious look on her gorgeous face. She walked forward confidently, quite a few people in the crime labs turned to watch the woman walking down the hall.

Detective Mac Taylor was just finishing a conversation with one of the lab assistants when he noticed the woman walking to him. He nodded to the lab assistant who scurelled away quickly when he noticed the cold woman walking in their direction.

Mac frowned, if he's right, the woman making her way towards him had to be the new hot-shot prosecutor whom the mayor had introduced on the news Friday night.

"Detective Taylor?" The woman asked, her green eyes taking in the man in front of her. Evaluating him. Mac had a strange feeling that this woman was not all she appeared to be.

"That would be me, miss?" He replied.

The woman smiled, bringing a touch of warmth to her face, "Nandi Kleyn. Is there somewhere we could talk?"

Mac nodded, "Please follow me to my office."

They entered Mac's office and he closed the door. "Please take a seat?" He indicated to the chairs in front of his desk.

Nandi took a seat in one of the chairs and watched Mac as he walked to his chair.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Mac asked.

Nandi looked at him silently for a few moments, "Detective, I am sorry that we could not have met under different circumstances," Mac frowned at this, "But this is something that could not wait because of the seriousness of the matter." Nandi took out a small flash disk from her purse and handed it over to Mac.

Mac picked it up and looked at her, "Mind telling me what is going on Miss Kleyn?" Nandi looked into his eyes, "I was informed this morning that a terrorist cell has been activated in the city." Mac looked at her, his face void of emotions but one could vaguely see the colour drain from his face.

"Where do we fit into this? And why do you have this information?" Mac asked, his tone a bit harsh.

Nandi kept her eyes on his. "I may be a prosecutor for the ICJ and be practicing in New York on the orders of the ICJ, but I also hold another post that allows me to be involved with matters such as this." Mac frowned and opened his mouth to ask her what she was talking about but Nandi just held up her hand and continued, "Unfortunately you cannot be informed of that at this moment but I am sure when the time is right and there is no other way, you would most likely find out."

Mac sat back in his chair, eyes on the flash disk laying innocently on his desk.

"And what's on the disk?"

Nandi cocked her head to the side.

"On there is relevant information that has been gathered by the FBI and Interpol about the cell that has been activated here in the city. I have already finished explaining to the Commisioner what is going on and now I am here, seeing that your guys will likely encounter leads to this cell and they should know what they are looking out for." Nandi kept looking at Mac, looking for any indication of his reaction to this news.

Mac frowned, he didn't like this. "What exactly are we dealing with here?"

Nandi sighed, "The terrorist group who's cell it is, are known for, as ironic as it may seem, their bombs and drive to make a statement. The moment that somebody is no longer important to their cause, they are terminated."

Mac frowned, "Any thing else we should be looking out for other than some more dead bodies?"

Nandi gave a sad smirk, "Indications of nuclear materials…"

Mac was shocked. "Are you sure about that?"

Nandi nodded, "Yes unfortunately. Just before the US troops left Iraq, there was a break-in at a secure facility in the desert. And I mean secure, it had all the security measures which would have been needed and more."

Mac looked at Nandi with a frown, "Then what happened?"

"It was planned perfectly. The nuclear materials were to be destroyed just before the last of the troops left the borders of Iraq. During the time the materials were being moved to be destroyed and the last troops were crossing the border, the materials disappeared."

Mac was shocked to say the least, "And because the US was out of there, they couldn't go back and do something about that without the risk of starting another war?"

Nandi nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately. So the Intelligence agencies from quite a few countries started tracking movement and listened in on chatter, they sent out more moles and finally they found enough information to give us an idea of what is going on."

Mac looked Nandi in the eyes, "What's your part in this?"

After a couple of seconds, Nandi go up and walked to the windows and looked out. Mac turned to look at her, "I am here as a prosecutor to handle certain cases and also to intervene and act in positions where I deem it necessary for me to do so." Nandi turned back to Mac.

Mac frowned, "Meaning what exactly?" He wasn't sure he liked where this was heading.

"Let's hope that it will not lead to me having to do so detective."

Nandi walked to the door, "Oh and another thing," she said turning to half face Mac again, "I hope you understand that even though you will be able to brief your people about this, they will still need to be reminded that it is confidential. Not even 95% of the police force out there will be informed of this."

With that, Nandi left Mac's office.

Mac left his office and outside his office where he stood watching the figure of Nandi walking away, Stella walked up to him.

"Wasn't that that ICJ prosecutor?" Stella asked looking at Nandi who was getting onto the elevator and turning back to look at Mac.

"Stella, please do me a favour and gather the team. Let them pass on their cases to others. Have them meet me in the board room in an hour." Mac walked away leaving a worried Stella behind.

Walking up from another corridor came Don and Danny bickering about the powder Danny had found on their one vic. When they saw Stella's face, they stopped.

"Stella you ok?" Danny asked. Stella looked at them, "Yeah, put everything unimportant on hold and meet up in the board room in an hour. I need to go and talk to the rest." Stella said, leaving the two men behind.

"Wonder what's going on?" Don remarked. Danny shrugged, "No idea. But before we head to the meeting I'm going to start the testing of the powder so that the results would hopefully be finished by the time the meeting is over." Danny rushed of to his lab to start working his magic.

Don shook his head and headed over to the precinct to drop off some documents before he needed to be back to drop in on the meeting.

* * *

Mac looked over some of the photo's opened on the screen. His face was carefully blank. Opening up some of the files he couldn't help but swear.

'Great… A ton of Plutonium that just disappears of the face of the earth and appears to be heading or already be here in the city…'

* * *

Walking into the meeting room, Don sat down one chair over from Lindsay, leaving a chair open for Danny.

Mac was talking to Stella about something and as they waited for the rest to come, Adam scurrelled in and took a on Lindsay's other side. The next person to enter made Don want to hit his head against the desk, his captain had walked in and was taking a seat in the corner, only throwing Don a glare and ignoring him further.

'Wish he would ignore me more…'

Lindsay faced Don, "By the way Don, thanks for the chocolate! It was delicious!" She thanked him with a smile. "No problem, I'm probably going to be eating my half for another two weeks!" Don joked. But before Lindsay could reply, Danny rushed into the room and headed to Mac.

He started talking to Mac hurriedly before Mac calmed him down and told him to take a seat.

He walked over to his seat between Don and Lindsay and sat down in his seat.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Don joked. Danny looked at him with an irritable expression on his face.

"You know that powder I was running a test on just now?" He asked. Lindsay was facing her husband, listening to what he was saying. Don nodded, "Yeah what about it?"

Danny faced him, "It's very fine grindings." Don frowned, "Grindings from titanium."

Lindsay's eyebrows shot up and Don was still frowning. "Yeah so?"

Danny shook his head, "Titanium is generally used as the metal of choice when constructing a casing for a nuclear bomb."

Mac cleared his throat from the front of the room to get everybody's attention, cutting their conversation short.

"I have received information that is going to either cause us a lot of hick ups very soon or could be disastrous. And quite honestly, I am hoping for the hick-ups." Don frowned and he like the rest, were watching Mac.

"Information has come forward to suggest a sleeper cell has been activated here in the city and we need to be on the look-out for any possible leads that could help in this case." Mac said.

Don's chief looked a bit pissed, "Would you mind elaborating?"

Mac ignored the chief's tone of voice and stood a bit to the side in order for the screen behind him to be unobstructed.

"This morning I was given this information. It has been gathered from reliable sources across the world and is as close as accurate as could possibly be," Mac said.

On the screen Mac showed some of the information and pushed some of the papers he had printed out to the people nearest to him so that it can be read and passed around.

"Good grief," the chief said. Looking up at the screen, seeing bodies that have been found and could be linked back to the terrorist group. Bodies that were found without their heads on, others were found burning…

Danny looked over at Mac, "Mac, this makes what I found more serious." Mac raised his eyebrows and motioned for Danny to inform them of what he found.

* * *

Don sat at his desk and stared out in front of him. His head was still spinning from what he had found out at the meeting. This was big and could cause so much damage, he didn't even know if they had enough time to prevent this. He swore.

"What's up with you?" Jess Angell asked from where she sat across from Don at her desk. Don glanced at her, "Nothing."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "It sure doesn't look like nothing?"

Don ignored her and took out a piece of chocolate in his desk drawer. Biting into it he thought about Nandi and slightly smiled. He picked up his phone and called her.

On the third ring she picked up, "Good afternoon Don!" Came her friendly voice over the phone. Don smiled, "Hey Blondie…" He heard her laugh and felt better already, "I was wondering…" He started.

"Yes?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"How about we have our second date tonight? My place?" He asked.

Nandi laughed, "That sounds good to me! What time? And you may want to give me directions?" Don smiled and gave her the information.

"So I'll see you at 7?" Don asked her. She laughed again, "Yes! Would you mind me bringing Katie? I don't want to leave her alone again tonight…"

Don laughed, "Yah you can bring her!" After saying good bye, Don found himself with a wide smile and took out another piece of chocolate he had left in his drawer.

"So who is she?" Jess asked. Don heard underlying bitterness in her voice, "She's a friend of mine." And with that he got up and left the precinct to go and find out from Danny if he had found anything else from the case they were working on.

* * *

**No, Nandi is not bi-polar. She just makes a point to be professional in all aspects when it comes to her job. **

**And 1. Jess is alive (for now) and 2. I want to ensure that there is an actual story involved here and not just some random things thrown in here and there, I want to write something with 'flesh' and not just bone.**

**Review PLEASE =) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Don heard the knock on the door. He threw the oven gloves back on the countered and walked over to the door. After checking who it was, Don opened the door, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Well hello there Miss Kleyn," Don smiled. In front of him was Nandi, her blonde hair hanging around her shoulders, wearing grey flats, dark skinny jeans, a white blouse, blue cardigan and over her one arm was her grey jacket, a basket in hand, hand bag over her shoulder and Katie's leash in her right hand.

"Hey Don! How are you?" Nandi smiled at Don. "I'm great and you? Come on in!" Don said, taking the basket and her jacket from her as she enters his flat. As she passed him, he caught the smell of her perfume.

"So, I actually just checked on the chicken pie…" Don told Nandi as she took Katie's leash off and he put her jacket on the coat rack beside the door.

"Hmmm I can smell it! It smells delicious!" Nandi smiled brightly at him. She took the basket from Don. "Would you mind if we put the food in the oven?" Don nodded, "Yeah sure let's go to the kitchen." But as soon as Don turned to go back to the kitchen, Katie sat next to him and licked his hand.

Don laughed, "Yo Katie," he rubbed her ears, "You really are a friendly pooch aren't you?" Nandi smiled at Don giving some attention to Katie.

"The kitchen is through there, you can put the things in the oven, I'm just going to wash my hands quickly." Don smiled at Nandi and went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Come on Katie, let's get the food in the oven."

In the kitchen, Nandi smiled as she noticed the photo's on the wall which seemed to be of his family. Taking out a garlic bread, pumpkin pie and a baked chocolate pudding, she placed them in the oven. She took out a bottle of red wine and put it on the table. She was looking at a photo of Don and a woman who looked younger than him but had similar facial characteristics. She turned when she heard Don come back into the kitchen.

"Sorry 'bout that. If you need to, the bathroom is just down the hall, the door is open…" Nandi nodded and made her way to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Don took out the plates and spotted the wine on the table. He picked up the bottle and nodded appreciatingly. Katie looked up from where she was laying under the table at Don, "Yeah I won't forget about you!" Don took a bowl from out of the cupboard that could be used for Katie.

Nandi returned and Don opened the wine for them as they started dishing up the food. "So how was your day?" Nandi asked Don with a sweet smile on her face.

"Honestly," Don took another sip of the sweet red wine, "It was quite bad till I decided to call you up!" They shared a smile and ate their dinner further. "This lamb is amazing! I really would not have guessed you could cook like this!"

Katie was busy chewing her bone near the couch on which Don and Nandi were enjoying dessert and another glass of red wine each when Nandi's phone rang.

Looking at the caller I.D, she frowned lightly, put her bowl on the table and excused herself to go take the call in the kitchen. Don frowned but smirked, shaking his head. Looking at Katie, "Her job also follows her around then?" The large white dog just tilted her head with her bone held between her two front paws.

Nandi entered the room again, "Don I am so sorry about this, I need to go in to sort some things out that can't wait…"

Don got up and smiled at her, "No problem, I understand." Nandi smiled at him. She walked to get her coat and handbag before looking back at Don, biting her lip.

Don raised his eyebrow, "Yes?" Nandi looked over at Katie who was standing near the front door of Don's apartment, "I know this is asking a lot, but could it be possible to watch over Katie for me?"

Don laughed, "Yeah it's fine. Will figure out something with her till you can get her?" Nandi bounced forward and gave him a hug, "Thank you! I really have to go!" As she left his embrace, she pecked him on his cheek and was out the door like a whirlwind.

Don stood there, wondering what on earth has her like this. He shook his head and locked the door before going to clean up the kitchen. "Come on Katie, let's make a plan with those left overs!" Katie obediently followed Don, her bone back in her mouth.

The next morning, Don still had not heard from Nandi. So as he prepared for the day, he wondered what he could do with Katie. After he was dressed and they both were fed, Don put the leash on Katie and walked out the door. "Captain better not complain about this…"

* * *

Danny was walking up to Don's desk, checking some things in a folder so he wasn't paying to much attention where he was going. But he stopped pretty darn quickly when he heard a dog growling at him. He dropped the file and had his gun out pointing at the large white dog growling at him from under Don's desk!

"That dog has been growling at anybody going near Don or his desk when he is in interrogation the whole fucking day! Nobody can get near there!" A very pissed of Angell said from a few meters away (she dragged her desk a bit further away because of the dog).

Danny reholstered his gun and picked up the folder he dropped. Still looking at Don's desk where the dog was still growling in his direction, he moved back a bit.

"What the fuck is with the dog?" Danny asked. He looked at Jess with an expression that demanded an explanation.

"Don't ask me. Don came in here this morning with the dog, she seemed like a sweet thing till anybody wanted to go near her." Jess bit out, glaring at the dog. Other officers made sure there was a wide birch between them and the angry dog.

"Why didn't you get animal control?" Danny asked. But before Jess could answer, Don beat her to it.

"You touch a hair on that dog's head and you're facing Nandi. Plus I'm just looking after Katie till Nandi can come fetch her." Don walked past Danny and went to sit at his desk where Katie proceeded to put her head on his leg and waited for him to scratch her ears.

Danny frowned, "Why exactly are you babysitting the prosecutor's dog?" Jess had an 'o' expression on her face but didn't comment.

"She was called in last night and couldn't take Katie home or with her so she asked that I look after her. Not that it's a problem, she's very nice and obedient!" Don said. He looked at Danny, "What brings you here?" Danny eyed the dog wairily and moved closer to Don to hand him the file. As Don took the file, the dog growled again at Danny warning him to back off.

Don laughed, "You know, I'm starting to like this dog!" Danny pulled his face and stormed out of the precinct to go back to the lab.

* * *

Danny walked into the lab, mumbling about stupid growling dogs. Lindsay and Adam watched him worriedly and Lindsay enquired worriedly as to what was the matter.

"Don's babysitting a dog that wants to bite me!" Lindsay smiled brightly, "A DOG?!" With that she ran out the lab, no doubt on her way to find Don. Danny was a bit confused but when he realised his wife wanted to see the monster, he ran after her to prevent her getting bitten. But he was to late to catch her as the elevator doors closed.

He swore and kept pushing the button for the elevator. When he finally got to the precinct, he found Lindsay sitting with the dog, rubbing her ears with Don nowhere in site.

"How the hell did you do that?" Danny asked as he stood a distance away from his pregnant wife and the monster dog who now looked like nothing but a large stuffed teddy bear.

"Well, Don introduced me to Katie before he went to interrogation again and here we are." Lindsay said as she played with Katie. But when Danny wanted to come closer, Katie saw him and growled at him warning him to stay back.

"What did you do to make her angry?" Lindsay asked her husband.

"NOTHING! She just hates me!" Danny got out. After a few minutes and confirming the dog won't hurt his wife, he went back to the lab.

* * *

Don had just finished a long shift and was getting his things (plus Katie) ready to leave to go home. There was still no word from Nandi and Don was getting a bit worried. What could keep a prosecutor so busy that they couldn't even make a call? Don noticed somebody standing in front of him. Looking up he saw a brunette standing in front of him. Her golden eyes bore into his blue one's.

"Detective Donald Flack?" She asked. She had a very faint accent he couldn't place.

"Yes?" He asked, standing up to face the woman. She was short, about 5'3. But she wore heels that gave her a couple more inches of hight.

"My name is Salomi Schutte. Is there somewhere we can talk? Privately?" She asked. Don nodded his head, "Yeah follow me." He made to leave Katie at his desk, but the woman stopped him. "You can bring Katie along." She smiled at the dog who in turn wagged her tail happily and wanted to lick the woman's hand.

Don looked the woman in her eyes, "Are you a friend on Nandi's?" He asked. She smiled at the man as she petted Katie.

"Let us go talk somewhere?" So Don gathered his stuff and instead of taking her to an interrogation room like he intended, he rather took her to a quiet coffee shop not far from the precinct. One where Katie was thankfully allowed.

Once they had taken their seats and finished placing their orders, Don looked to Salomi for an explanation.

"You are right, I am a friend of Nandi's. She's one of my best and closest friends. But we also work together." She smiled at him. He frowned, "You work for the ICJ or here in New York for the Prosecutor's office?"

She was quiet as their coffees were placed in front of them and only when they were left alone, did she continue.

"I chose to not do law like Nandi, but we work together on our other… Occupation."

Don didn't like where this was going, "What other occupation?" He asked.

Salomi smiled again, "Nothing illegal so do not worry, all we do is legal and you need not worry that something is amiss. Well, our other occupation is a bit irregular but at least we are not escourts or something of the like."

Don looked into her golden eyes, "Where's Nandi?"

Salomi's face didn't give away her emotions. "I will tell you later. But for now, all you need to know is she's safe and if there is anything you will need in the next few days, please do not hesitate to call me." She put a card on the table with her information on and after petting Katie again, she left the shop leaving a $20 in the waiter's hand.

Don picked up the card. All it had on it was her name and surname and one mobile number. But the number was different than other numbers.

* * *

It has been two days since meeting Salomi and still Don has not heard from Nandi. On the morning of the second day, he received a text on his phone from an unknown number (but he had a feeling it was Salomi) saying 'Do not worry, she is safe. I will keep you updated.'

That day Don was called out to a murder scene in Central Park. He took Katie with him and left her in the car, with the windows down halfway. But he barely got to the scene when she was next to him, her leash trailing on the ground and a confused police officer closing the door she had seemingly just opened.

Mac witnessed this and laughed, "I see you have a second shadow Flack." He smirked and walked past the detective who picked up the leash and gave a small glare at Katie.

"What am I going to do with you?" Don asked the dog who in turn looked at him innocently.

* * *

**Review? Please? mmmmm**


End file.
